


chemistry and sexuality

by haknyeonsmrjoo



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Classroom Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, baejin's perfectly legal now so shut your clits, bottom!minhyun, student!baejin, teacher!minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haknyeonsmrjoo/pseuds/haknyeonsmrjoo
Summary: A simple Biology tutoring session turn wild.





	chemistry and sexuality

Hwang Minhyun is a Biology professor, who is dedicated to teach his students all the right things, and he is very much willing to help those who cannot grasp some of the lessons, even if it means he would work overtime and spend more private time with them, just for them to pass the subject that he loves teaching the most.

That’s the reason why he is now spending time with Jinyoung, his favorite student, poring over books about the human body, because apparently, the boy is having a hard time understanding the different functions of the different parts of the human body.

Specifically, the male reproductive system.

To be honest, Minhyun is baffled because of all the body parts, why would Jinyoung be confused about the same body parts as he has? He knows that boys his age would explore their body, as they’re in that age where a lot of physical changes happen. Maybe Jinyoung’s curious about the changes on his body? Minhyun doesn’t really know.

Anyway, as Jinyoung is really a model student, he accepts the request, because it’s the first time someone expresses interest in learning more about biology, and he’s more than happy to share his knowledge with him.

“Sir, are you okay staying this late?” Jinyoung breaks the silence between them. Jinyoung was flipping the book, toying with the pages, showing that he is a bit bored now.

Minhyun looks at him through his glasses. “Oh, don’t worry about me,” he smiles. “I’m happy to spend time with you.”

Jinyoung blushes to a deep shade of crimson. “Sir, please stop making my heart flutter,” he mutters, loud  
enough for the teacher to hear.

Minhyun smiles back at him. Of course, he knows Jinyoung has a crush on him. He’s aware of how his friends try to rile him up whenever he passes them, or that cute little blush on his cheeks whenever he compliments him. Sometimes, he wants to hug him, as he is more on the tactile side of the spectrum, but he needs to control himself because teachers and students should just remain as such, inside and out of the school. He cannot risk his teaching license to be revoked all because he hugged a person he likes, who  
happens to be a student.

“I mean it, promise,” Minhyun replies. The student blushes again, and to be honest, it tugs Minhyun’s heartstrings.

Several minutes pass until Jinyoung speaks again.

“Sir? I have a question.”

“Yes?”

“About the erogenous zones,” Jinyoung starts. “What are those?”

Jinyoung scrunches his nose, and whether it was by habit or intentional, Minhyun finds it cute.

Okay, so maybe Jinyoung isn’t the only one who has a crush in this room.

Minhyun stills his palpitating heart, and focuses on the book. “Erogenous zones are body parts which are highly sensitive, and it can contribute a lot towards your sexual pleasure. When you stimulate these parts, your sexual pleasure will be maximized and your libido might go higher, but not a lot of people know about these, you know,” Minhyun explains, looking at the student.

“Why?” Jinyoung asks, looking back at him.

Please stop doing those puppy eyes to me, Jinyoung. I love my job. “Well, it’s because when they have sex, they just go straight to the breasts and the genitals,” Minhyun replies.

Jinyoung nods. “Do men have erogenous zones, too?”

“Of course, Jinyoungie,” he smiles again. “Men do have a lot of erogenous zones, but sadly, not a lot of people know about it. These include the neck, Adam’s apple, lips, ears, nipples, inner thighs, and so many other things.”

Jinyoung just nods, smiling at him. To be honest, he himself was not aware of these parts until he came to learn about these in school. Well, he’s not a virgin anymore, having a few sexual encounters with both men and women, and sadly, none of them managed to heighten the sex appeal by utilizing these erogenous zones.

He was brought back to the present when Jinyoung taps his wrist. “Sir, I don’t know if this is a good thing to ask, but…” he trails away.

Minhyun hums. “What is it?”

The student shakes his head, looking very intently on his shoes, as though his shoes suddenly know how to speak French.

He taps Jinyoung’s shoulder. “Come on, Mr. Hwang won’t get mad,” he goads the other to speak.

Slowly, Jinyoung lifts his head, mustering all the courage to look back at his teacher.

“Sir, I just want to know how it feels to have… your er-erogenous z-zones… stimulated.”

Minhyun cannot hide the shock on his face upon hearing the words.

He doesn’t know how to react, or what to say. This is the first time a student asked him about it, and it’s Jinyoung, of all people.

He didn’t expect Jinyoung to be this curious on things like this, because from the outside, he looks very pure and as cute as a button, though he would be lying if he would say that he didn’t ogle on the other’s strong thighs, whenever the boy plays soccer in the afternoons. Jinyoung’s thighs are thick, thanks to him being a member of the school soccer team. He’s the team’s superstar, and he hears some rumors from the coach that a lot of universities are interested to enlist him on their teams as an athletic scholar.

“Why would you like to know?” he asks, equally confused.

Jinyoung mutters about something, but it’s too soft for him to comprehend.

“Pardon?”

“I-I…” Jinyoung stammers, not looking at Minhyun.

Minhyun hums, goading him to continue.

“I would like to make you feel good, sir.” Jinyoung pants a little, as though the boy had taken laps around the track for football practice.

  
Now that escalated too quickly.

  
“What do you mean? Why would you like me to feel good?” Minhyun still cannot wrap his head around the fact that just exploded right in front of him.

“I like you, sir,” Jinyoung squeaks, eyes not meeting Minhyun. The teacher gapes in shock.

“I like you a lot, sir,” Jinyoung finds the strength to continue, albeit his voice a little shaky. “I know you already know about this, and I don’t care about people telling me this isn’t right, I just want to do this before I graduate and leave this place. I don’t like the thought of me leaving my feelings to you unsaid, so this is a straight out confession, and I understand if you don’t feel it that way,” he says, tears welling up his eyes.

“I know it’s not right to ask you about things like this, but I don’t know how, or when, or what to do at least. Sir, forgive me for being too rash about this.” Minhyun’s head is still spinning from the impact. It’s as though he was hit by a thirteen-wheeler truck.

Not that he doesn’t reciprocate Jinyoung’s feelings (now, Hwang Minhyun, are you finally admitting something?), it’s just that he finds it cute but he feels sorry that Jinyoung has been feeling like this for a long time and he cannot do anything about it, because yeah, rules and tradition governing such circumstances.

Had the situation become even favorable to Minhyun, like let’s say he’s Jinyoung’s senior, that would be fine, but as fate would have it, they are in entirely different worlds. Jinyoung, his favorite student, who has a bright future ahead of him.

And we have Minhyun here, who is his Biology teacher, and someone who doesn’t really feel like a good match for the younger.

(Well, at least according to Minhyun. Him and his assumptions, lol.)

Focusing on the sight in the present, Minhyun still feels a bit disoriented but some of it are sinking in now, slowly, like granules of fruit juice mix going down the bottom of the pitcher.

He reaches for Jinyoung, and envelopes him to a hug. Jinyoung looks surprised but he doesn’t have much time to ask what’s going on because his face was smooshed squarely on the other’s (firm) chest.

Minhyun smells like an expensive man, the unmistakable scent of Chanel Homme Allure Sport wafting through Jinyoung’s nostrils. He smells fucking sexy, Jinyoung thinks, and he feels a twitch from his nether regions.

Meanwhile, the older is slowly wrapping his arms around the other’s broad shoulders, sliding down his surprisingly slender waist. Jinyoung’s waist is slender, almost like a woman’s, and Minhyun’s left hand is resting on the small of Jinyoung’s back, inches away from his supple butt cheeks. He’s utilizing every strand of control remaining in his body to slowly inch his hand towards the other’s invitingly noticeable butt. I love my job; I love my job.

His fingertips can feel the waistband of Jinyoung’s underwear, and there is a tugging sensation towards his crotch. He shuts his eyes and prays to God that his dick won’t eventually do all the talking in the end. Finally, he breaks the silence.

“Jinyoung, I like you too.”

There is an air of finality in those four words. Jinyoung looks at Minhyun, his arms still caging the other’s body, but there is a modicum of space between them, spacious enough to maintain the sense of decency the teacher is still trying to protect.

“Kiss me, sir, and don’t you dare fall in love with me,” Jinyoung chips in, mock seduction in his voice.

He’s about to chuckle when he sees his teacher’s eyes, and there is a fire lit down the pits of his soul.

Jinyoung just has a few seconds to process the meaning of the flame in Minhyun’s eyes when he feels a pair of lips crashing on him.

His eyes were wide open. He can feel his teacher moving his lips in a sensual manner, which makes his insides go melting like a puddle of Jell-o.

Minhyun notices Jinyoung’s lips are not moving, so he breaks the kiss.

“I’m sorry about that, Jinyoung. I just got carried away,” Minhyun apologises.

He doesn’t hear a response from the younger. He gets a little panicky now. What if Jinyoung isn’t going that way at all? What if he reports him to the school? He would lose his teaching license, his dignity, and he is not prepared to be kicked out of his bachelor pad he has just started paying downtown.

He’s about to fire away another slew of haphazardly thought apologies, when Jinyoung suddenly pushes him to the chalkboard.

“What are you doing?” Minhyun is confused. Jinyoung might punch his face, yes, serves him right, for taking advantage of one student’s feelings for him. Yes, that might be right and fair.

Jinyoung bares his teeth, but not in a warm smile he was known to have. It is a smile dripping in pure evil and lust.

“We’re going to finish what you started, sir,” Jinyoung answers.

Minhyun swears to God he feels a bit scared towards the younger student. However, there is a nagging part of him that screams “Jinyoung looks so fucking hot when he does that,” and that is what he is trying to quell right now.

“I’m sorry about that, Jinyoung,” he weakly apologises.

Instead of hearing an answer, he feels Jinyoung’s lips slotting onto his, the younger now moving in a sensuous way. His words die in an instant, the moment Jinyoung’s tongue pokes into the lips of the older.

Wordlessly, he parts his lips a little, allowing the younger access to his warm mouth. Jinyoung pushes his long tongue inside, licking Minhyun’s gums and teeth before poking his tongue. Instinctively, his tongue pokes back, and a swordfight ensues.

Jinyoung’s tongue twirls a little around Minhyun, Minhyun is shocked to feel Jinyoung sucking his tongue a bit rough, his hands grabbing the starched dress shirt of the teacher. Jinyoung’s tongue seems very talented because in just seconds, Minhyun is a moaning mess, and he’s not yet undressed. Minhyun parts, pushing Jinyoung a bit. “Wait, this isn’t right. Let’s stop this,” Minhyun puts a hand on Jinyoung’s chest, pushing him gently.

Jinyoung looks at him, pouting. “We like each other, sir, and I think this is mutual,” he reasons.

Minhyun puts his hands on his head, looking like a disgruntled Big Bird from Sesame Street.

Jinyoung hugs Minhyun from the back, his face digging on his back. “I am willing to wait, sir, even if it means having to jerk off forever looking at your shirtless photos on Instagram,” he murmurs.

Minhyun can’t help but feel proud. Someone’s finding pleasure on seeing his naked torso and actually getting off of it.

He chuckles, facing Jinyoung. “I will wait for your graduation, and after that, I will be yours,” he assures the younger, kissing him on the lips once again. This time, it was sweeter and softer, and they part with a smile on each other’s faces.

“But sir, please, let me fuck you for tonight, and I won’t bother you about this again,” Jinyoung pleads. “I promise to keep my promise to you, as a man, talking to a man.” Boy he sounds determined to get into Minhyun’s pants.

Minhyun chuckles. “Okay, treat this as your practical examination. We’re going to see how much you can remember in our review about erogenous zones,” he proposes.

The younger flashes a smile, and hugs him tight. “Let’s start it now, shall we?”

Minhyun looks at the darkened sky outside his office. Most likely, the guards have finished their patrolling duty and are now resting in the guardhouse, several meters away from the school building.

Besides, one of his deepest fantasies is having sex inside the school grounds, so why not give this a try?

He starts unbuttoning his shirt, looking at Jinyoung. “Now tell me, what are the erogenous zones in a male body?”

Jinyoung gulps, following the trail of unbuttoned slots, finally exposing Minhyun’s pearly white chest.

“Let’s see. Uhm, ears, lips of course, nipples, the neck, Adam’s apple, your lower torso, and your inner thighs, to name a few,” he answers like a kid asked in the National Spelling Bee.

“Lovely!” Minhyun praises him, flashing him a foxlike smile.

“Now come here, and try to stimulate each body part using your own devices,” Minhyun reaches for the younger’s hands, pulling it closer to him. He finally discards the shirt and puts it on the desk, and he gently caresses Jinyoung’s cheek.

“You can only use your body parts to stimulate each zone, and you don’t have a time limit for this examination,” Minhyun tries to sound professional but deep inside, his insides are now craving for whatever Jinyoung’s going to do with him.

Jinyoung slowly inches towards him, his hands resting at the back of his head. He starts licking the outer shell of his right ear, nibbling and sucking on it a little.

Minhyun’s breath hitches in a snap. Jinyoung traces the lines in his ear, hardening the tip of his tongue to poke inside the ear of the older. Soon he bites on the flap before blowing hot air on the underside of his ear.

“Am I doing it well, sir?” Jinyoung is obviously keeping the character, and Minhyun has to give him extra points for that.

He moans as a reply, as Jinyoung continues licking under his ear, then to his jaw, tracing the line with the tip of his tongue. “Next will be the lips, sir. Right?”

He nods, and Jinyoung carefully slots his lips again at him, keeping the kiss sweet and soft.

Jinyoung’s lips taste like cherry ChapStik and spit, and the combination makes him devour the other’s soft and plump lips back.

The younger breaks the kiss, now centering on the Adam’s apple.

Minhyun waits until he feels hot breath fanning the said part, and he feels something wet sucking the mound in his neck.

Adam’s apple is one of the not-so-popular erogenous zones of men, and most skip it for the more popular neck, but the sensation brings the level of the sex up, keeping the ante high and pleasurably intense. Jinyoung slowly works his mouth, lips wrapped around the body part, poking it with the tip of his tongue. He moves languidly, almost lazily, and Minhyun lets out a moan when the younger sucks it with added pressure.

“Do you like it, sir?” Jinyoung looks at Minhyun, pecking him on the lips.

“You’re doing great, Jinyoungie,” he answers, panting a little. Jinyoung now grasps both of Minhyun’s shoulders, stepping a bit backward to admire his teacher’s  
mouthwatering physique.

Minhyun now grows aware that his torso is exposed, and by instinct, he tries covering it with his arms. Jinyoung smiles. “Sir, put your arms down!” he says in a mock strict tone. “You look so fucking hot, sir,”

Jinyoung’s eyes wander towards the expanse of his body: his long neck, his broad shoulders, his arms which make good hugging material, down to his porcelain-like chest, which also makes good cuddling material (Jinyoung could imagine him lying his head on Minhyun’s chest on Friday nights, while  watching on Netflix), topped with two pinkish nipples. Jinyoung licks his lips wet, watering in the sight of his teacher’s rosy pink nubs, waiting for him to suck.

Minhyun prides himself of religiously going to the gym, primarily due to the fact that he himself likes to see him ripped and fit whenever he takes a shower back home. He’s aware of people ogling him whenever he takes off his shirt, but seeing Jinyoung taking all the details of his upper body in like a student reviewing for the examination, makes him feel that all of his hard work has paid off.

“What are the other erogenous zones, Jinyoung?” the teacher prods him to continue.

Jinyoung focuses again on Minhyun’s bare chest. “Neck, nipples, and pectorals,” he recites.

Minhyun spreads his arms open, as though inviting Jinyoung to devour every inch of him.

As Jinyoung is placing his arms on Minhyun’s arms, he stops him. He has thought of a nice idea.

“Why don’t you take your uniform off, too? It’s a bit awkward seeing me as the only one naked here in this room, you know?”

Jinyoung chuckles, then starts undoing the buttons off his shirt. He tosses it on the side, together with his undershirt, which lands next to Minhyun’s discarded clothes.

Now it’s Minhyun’s turn to gaze in awe of Jinyoung’s physique. His long hours spent in the sun gave his body a nice glow of tan, not too dark but not too light. It reminded him of melting chocolate, and he wonders if he tastes as sweet as the dessert too.

Jinyoung’s nipples are brownish and pert, and it makes Minhyun’s cock twitch. Nipple fetish is one of his guilty pleasures and seeing this makes his head spin in dizzying circles. He gulps, then looks back at Jinyoung. Their eyes meet, and he pulls Jinyoung into one of those brash, rough kisses he enjoys a lot ever since. Jinyoung responds into the kiss, throwing in some tongue sucking before pulling Minhyun closer.

“I love you, Hwang Minhyun,” he says breathlessly, their foreheads touching.

“I love you too, Bae Jinyoung,” the other replies, smiling. Minhyun now latches his mouth on Jinyoung’s neck, all pretense of having a practical exam forgotten, and he sucks slowly on the crook of his neck. Jinyoung’s hands fall on his sides, finding something to grasp because Minhyun’s ministrations are making him melt into a tub of goo.

“H-hyung…” Jinyoung moans, as Minhyun licks the side of his ears, nibbling on it.

“I like that, call me hyung, baby,” Minhyun prods the other. Jinyoung twists as Minhyun slowly travels towards the center of his chest. Minhyun sinks his teeth into his right chest, but not putting pressure on it, and licks it in long, lazy strokes. His hand strokes the expanse of his exposed abs and feels every groove of his stomach.

Minhyun pushes the other to the desk, and Jinyoung climbs the top of it to sit, his hands placed on both shoulders of the other for support. The older continues the task at hand, pushing Jinyoung with his back flat on the desk.

His hands travel to his chest, his fingers grazing Jinyoung’s left nipple. Jinyoung almost shouts in pleasure as Minhyun suddenly goes to his right nipple, sucking it with increasing pressure. His tongue circles his areolae, tracing it before poking the nub with the tip. Jinyoung mewls.

“M-more, hyung, please,” he mutters, lust written all over his crumpled face. Minhyun feels the other’s hard cock brushing on his hip. One side of his head tells him to go grab it, palm it, and savor the length hidden beneath the younger’s pants, but he needs to focus on his nipple business with the student.

He moves from the right to the left nipple, replacing his mouth with his fingers in playing with the right one. The slight roughness of Minhyun’s fingers gives Jinyoung a kind of friction that makes his erogenous zone fully functional and awake.

Minhyun continues sucking the other’s nipple like a hungry child while Jinyoung’s hand slips to his back, then inside the other’s pants, his fingers squeezing the teacher’s supple butt through his boxer briefs. Minhyun finally leaves the other’s nipples, kissing the younger’s abs, the sides of his waist, and he dips his tongue to the navel, poking it with the tip.

Jinyoung’s face is clouded with lust, and just looking at the drooling on the corner of his mouth is enough to make Minhyun cum, but he needs to exercise control at this point.

He traces the faint trail of baby hairs on Jinyoung’s front, then stops to look at the younger. “Should I suck you?” he asks.

Jinyoung just nods, wiping the drool with the back of his hand.

“I want to feel your mouth around my cock, hyung,” he manages to speak.

Minhyun palms first the cock beneath the other’s dress pants. The bulge on the outside looks promising enough, and he can feel the heat radiating from the other. He leans forward, pressing his nose to the bulge in front of him, and he smells a unique mixture of sweat, precum, and adolescent musk. The smell alone is enough to drive Minhyun to the edge, but again, he needs to exert more effort to control himself.

He fumbles for the belt, unbuckling it, and pulls it off the pants, throwing it to the side. Then he works on unbuttoning the pants, unzipping its fly, before letting it shimmy all the way down to the floor.

Jinyoung was wearing the same style of Calvin Klein boxer briefs he’s wearing at the exact moment; the only difference is the color. He was wearing black but Jinyoung’s wearing red. Fiery, flaming red.

Minhyun gulps.

Jinyoung’s cock beneath the remaining article of clothing is indeed massive. It’s not a joke, and he’s afraid he’s going to be sore for days after this.

He pulls the boxers gently, and his eyes are wide in awe after seeing the massive cock, now finally exposed for him to indulge on.

It stretches to nearly eight inches, thickness compared to a salt shaker. His cock is veiny, with a sparse bush of pubic hair and the head of his cock already slick from the continuously oozing clear but  slightly thick precum. His balls are also on the bigger side of things, and his groin is spotless and pinkish white.

He starts licking the younger’s head, mixing his spit with the precum that is oozing from the slit, and Jinyoung above him moans wantonly.

Jinyoung grabs Minhyun’s hair, pushing him deeper and deeper. Fortunately, Minhyun doesn’t have a gag reflex, and that makes him able to shove Jinyoung’s cock deeper to his throat.

“Wow, hyung, you can take it all in,” Jinyoung pants, breathlessly.

“All for you, baby,” Minhyun manages to say through all the cock inside his mouth. Of course, the vibrations make Jinyoung grab the edge of the desk even tighter.

Minhyun continues working on the younger man’s cock, slicking the entire length of his cock with his lips and tongue. His hand run up to the student’s chest, tweaking on his nipples and pinching them a little.

He slides his tongue from the base to the head, then back, pressing the underside of Jinyoung’s cock with the flat side of his tongue.

Then he puts it back in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to make it tighter around Jinyoung’s cock. He grabs Jinyoung’s hands, putting it on top of his head, and Jinyoung, getting the signal, starts gripping Minhyun’s jaw in one hand and his hair on the other, before pistoning inside his mouth.

Minhyun chokes on his cock twice, using his nose to gather air, grabbing both of Jinyoung’s butt cheeks for support, kneading them.

He tightens his mouth even more, making Jinyoung feel almost delirious. He bucks his hips up, breathing heavily, chasing for his release. This is the first time someone has sucked his cock ever, and indeed it is memorable.

His favorite teacher, who happens to be his crush, has feelings for him too, and is now wrapping his mouth around his cock, in his office in the school? What could get even better than that?

Seconds later, he could feel the familiar white hot feeling pooling in his stomach, and his breathing have become even more ragged. That could mean one thing: he’s cumming in Minhyun’s mouth any moment now.

“Hyung, I’m c-close,” he warns Minhyun. Minhyun doesn’t waver, and he continues sucking him even harder.

Jinyoung’s legs are starting to shake, his thrusts becoming more forceful, and his moans becoming louder and louder. One mighty thrust and he spills his load inside Minhyun’s welcoming mouth, six thick spurts of warm, salty cum filling his teacher’s mouth.

He rides out his orgasm, still rock hard, but very sweaty and sticky from the heat. Minhyun swallows all the cum inside his mouth, licking his lips moist.

“Fuck me, Jinyoung. Please?” he looks at Jinyoung, kneeling in front of him.

“I would love to, hyung,” he returns the fiery gaze to his teacher, who immediately strips off the remaining articles of clothing in him and puts it aside. He fumbles for something inside his drawer, and fishes out a small bottle of lube.

“Do you have a condom?” he asks to Jinyoung.

Surprisingly, Jinyoung reaches out for his bag across the table, and produces a small box of condoms from the side pocket. Minhyun looks at him, surprised of course. He raises an eyebrow at him, who chuckles.

“You’re cute, hyung,” Jinyoung guffaws a little. “I got these ready in case this would happen between us, just in case.” He smiles a little too sweet for his now naked appearance, which makes a nice contrast, by the way.

“Should I prep you, or— “

“I’ll do it myself. I want to give my baby a show,” Minhyun says, twisting the cap of the bottle open, and pours a generous amount on his two fingers. He then reaches for his entrance, squatting a little, positioning his fingers on his entrance. He slathers the remainder of the lube on his hands, smearing his hole slick and wet. His fingers circle his entrance, slowly pushing his digits inside. He lets out a broken moan, licking his lips wet.

Jinyoung starts pumping his cock, beating the meat up and down in slow, languid strokes. His cock has grown harder again after seeing his teacher prepare himself. Minhyun starts shoving his fingers in an erratic rate now, scissoring on the inside to make it even looser. His finger hits a small bump inside of him, and he swears to God he saw stars lining his vision. He does it a few times more, and finally pulling his fingers out of his hole, he walks toward Jinyoung.

“I want to ride your cock, baby,” he purrs to the younger.

Jinyoung readily agrees. “Do you want me seated or lying on the floor?”

Minhyun looks at the floor and makes a face. “It’s dirty to lie on the floor. I don’t want you to be a filthy mess. I can sit on you, then you can sit, too,” he suggests.

“Even in this situation, you’re still thinking of the cleanliness. You’re impossible, hyung,” Jinyoung jokes at his teacher.

Minhyun punches Jinyoung in the arm lightly, then pushes him on the swivel chair. Jinyoung grips both sides of the chair, groaning in anticipation. The leather upholstery sticks to Jinyoung’s naked and sweaty ass, but he doesn’t care because it’s Minhyun he’s going to spend this uncomfortable situation with, at least for him now.

Minhyun slowly lowers himself, holding Jinyoung’s cock in one hand and grabbing his nape with the other. He aligns Jinyoung’s cock and relaxes, slowly pushing it inside him. Jinyoung lets out a guttural moan, again, when he feels Minhyun’s hole consuming his cock whole. His teacher’s insides feel heavenly, the heat engulfing his cock enough to make him cum as soon as possible, but he needs to control. Patience is a must, not a virtue, in this kind of situation.

Great things cum for those who wait, pun intended.

Minhyun is now seated fully on Jinyoung, catching his breath and adjusting himself to the size. It is indeed big, the biggest cock he has ever taken and Jinyoung slick with sweat makes it even much sexier.

“I love you, Jinyoungie.”

“I love you too, hyung.”

“Should I move now?” Minhyun asks. Jinyoung nods, then he starts moving up, slowly pulling Jinyoung’s cock out then, with its head only inside, he suddenly sits back down. Jinyoung cursed,

“Fuck!” then grips the armrests tighter, his thighs tensing at the sudden action. Minhyun does that several times, before steadying himself and bouncing up and down in a decent rhythm.

Jinyoung’s cock brushes on Minhyun’s prostate and he screams in complete ecstasy. He does that a few more times, then rolls his hips. Jinyoung arches his back, almost slipping off the chair.

Jinyoung then bucks his hips to meet Minhyun’s movements, and he grabs the other’s waist, steadying him. The room is filled with all obscene noises, Minhyun bouncing up and down, Jinyoung bucking his legs, thrusting deeply, and the squelching noises, resonate inside the room. Good thing they’re situated on the far end of the school. Otherwise, this would be major headlines in the school the next day.

Jinyoung feels Minhyun’s untouched cock sliding against his abs, and he grabs it gently, smearing the pooling precum all over the head and down to the shaft. The teacher takes a sharp intake of breath, latching his arms around Jinyoung’s nape, leaning closer to lick on to Jinyoung’s earlobe and neck, spreading butterfly kisses all over the area.

Minhyun licks the shell of Jinyoung’s ear, down to his jaw, then closing in on the other’s parted lips. The two engage in a sensual swordfight with their tongues, while the younger’s hands are busy roaming around the other’s naked body, one hand still pumping Minhyun’s cock while the other bounces up and down, hitting his prostate in the process.

Jinyoung feels Minhyun’s ass clenching even tighter around his cock, and his incoherent babbles are signifying one thing: he’s close to exploding.

“Are you close?”

Minhyun nods, his face red from the heat and covered in sweat. Jinyoung beats his cock even faster, so fast he could break his wrist, and Minhyun claws on Jinyoung’s exposed back, drawing red lines on it.

“Cumming now aaaaaaaaaah!”

Minhyun explodes finally, seven spurts of white, warm liquid coming out of his cock and landing on

Jinyoung’s chest and abs, a spurt reaching the corner of his lips. Minhyun heaves a sigh of relief, his cock oversensitive now by the intense orgasm. Jinyoung licks the spurt of cum on the corner of his lips, tasting salty sweet fluid that reminded him of popcorn in the movies. Jinyoung pistons all of a sudden inside Minhyun, feeling the white hot sensation coursing from his stomach all the way to his balls and cock, signifying his impending climax.

“I love you Minhyun hyung!”

Jinyoung shouts, with a final thrust, before cumming in waves. Seven spurts of cum fill his condom, and Minhyun feels warm liquid filling the condom, relishing the filling of fullness before collapsing on Jinyoung’s shoulder.

“I love you, Bae Jinyoung, from now and forever.”

Jinyoung hasn’t pulled out yet, and he taps Minhyun’s hip to ask him to stand up. Minhyun obliges, and uncovers Jinyoung’s cock, putting the open end of the condom in his mouth. He sips Jinyoung’s cum until there is nothing left in the rubber, licking his lips clean.

“You can just suck my cock, hyung, if you really want to drink some dulce de leche,” he snickers. Minhyun smacks him in the arm once again, before hugging him tight and kissing him in the cheeks.

“Today’s our first day?”

“First day of waiting?”

“No, I’ve changed my mind. Let’s date. Fuck these people,” Minhyun chuckles.

“Yes, fuck them, but fuck me and I’ll fuck you forever,” Jinyoung guffaws, before wearing his clothes back.

He helps Minhyun dress up, then goes out of the room holding hands with his boyfriend, the hottest professor in the school, Hwang fucking Minhyun.

  
Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton.

**Author's Note:**

> so i waited for 2019 to come and baejin is perfectly legal in Korean age so shut the fuck up and let my readers have cake. baejin can NOW make babies, he's no longer a baby so eat it
> 
> if you didn't like it, clearly you're not my target market so gtfo
> 
> comments and kudos will be well-appreciated. keep 'em cumming!


End file.
